During an ultrasound examination, a patient rests on a support surface, such as a gurney or bed, and a medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system is positioned adjacent the patient support surface. A sonographer sitting or standing near the ultrasound system uses one hand to hold an ultrasonic transducer probe in contact with the patient and uses his other hand to interact with the ultrasound system""s user interface (e.g., its control panel) while looking at the ultrasound system""s display device. This set-up requires the sonographer to position his body between the patient support surface and the ultrasound system, which sometimes interrupts the sonographer""s natural position for scanning the patient. Sonographers can find this body position uncomfortable and inefficient.
There is a need, therefore, for a medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system that overcomes the disadvantages described above.
The present invention is defined by the following claims, and nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on those claims.
By way of introduction, the preferred embodiments described below provide a medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system with a patient support surface. In one preferred embodiment, a medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system is provided that is integrated with a base coupled with a patient support surface. In another preferred embodiment, a medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system is carried by a medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system cart that is detachably coupled with a base coupled with a patient support surface. In yet another preferred embodiment, a first medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system assembly is provided that is integrated with a base coupled with a patient support surface. A medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system cart is also provided that carries a second medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system assembly and is detachably and electrically coupled with the base. Other preferred embodiments are provided, and each of these preferred embodiments can be used alone or in combination with one another.
The preferred embodiments will now be described with reference to the attached drawings.